


Xmas Gifts

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: A short series of one shots that are my gift to my amazing beta's for xmas!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. LadyNoir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Genxha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genxha/gifts), [JuliaFC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaFC/gifts), [rosehealer02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehealer02/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! This is a short set of one shots that I am dedicating to my amazing beta's for all of their help, and for being amazing friends. This first one is for Genxha, our resident Chat Noir! Thank you so much for always bringing a smile to my face and being the sweetest most amazing Kitty ever! Lots of love and melty camembert hearts!

Her breathing hitched, the darkened sky above promising a storm to match the pain in her heart. Thunder roared as she raised her head, drowning out the cry she could no longer hold in. Ladybug let the tears fall, mixing with the first drops of rain.

The sobs escaped freely, her hands going to her face as the past few weeks of turbulent emotions refused to be contained any longer.

Two months. It had been two months since the last time she had spoken a word to Adrien. It was all her fault. De-transforming in the wrong place after a particularly long akuma fight, she should have been paying more attention. She should have realized that Adrien had hidden in the alley. She should have never stopped running, despite the warning beeping from her earrings. She should have just de-transformed on a random rooftop away from any and all eyes.

Anything would have been better than seeing the familiar soft green eyes widen in horror the way they had. The way his voice shook saying her name, as though the revelation of finding out who Ladybug really was had been the worst thing he'd ever discovered. His face that day haunted her dreams, and the way he avoided her gaze everyday since formed new cracks on her heart.

It was too much. The pain of losing Adrien, even if it was just the strained, weird sort of friendship that they had, was like being in a state of constant drowning. Suffocating and tense, her breath catching and tears renewing with every flash of green that turned away from her.

Cold rain began pelting down, starting to saturate her hair.

If fate hadn't already been cruel enough in taking Adrien, it decided to Chat Noir too.

He had stopped with all of his nicknames, the flirting diminishing with each fight until it stopped all together. He hadn't made a single pun these past few weeks either, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed it. She missed her carefree and flirty partner. She missed his bright smile, and the way he always knew what to say that gave her the courage to keep fighting.

She cupped her fist longingly, not caring about the rain setting its cold deep inside her.

They hadn't bumped fists since that last fight where Adrien discovered her identity either.

She crouched into herself, letting her head fall on her knees. Two of the most important people in her life, lost to her because of her own doing.

A soft vinyl thumping sounded above her, making her look up to see a black umbrella stopping the rain from reaching her.

"M'lady."

She turned at his voice, tears blurring her vision seeing the shy smile on his face. He kneeled in front of her, his voice shaking, "I'm so sorry, this… this is all my fault."

He offered her his hand and she could barely get it out, "No, i-its mine. I, I don't know, w-what I did but I-" her tears burned as they fell.

"No, Marinette no, it wasn't anything you did." He whispered, her eyes going wide as he said her name.

"It was me," he admitted, dropping his gaze, "You are so amazing, with and without your mask. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever known, and I knew that…" he could barely look up at her again, "I didn't stand a chance. Seeing you everyday, having you sit right behind me and knowing that you'd never love someone like me… I couldn't… I couldn't handle it. I thought it would be better if I just gave you space, so that you could be with the boy you loved."

Her lip trembled, "A-Adrien?"

His ears flattened against his head, looking away from her the way he had been. She cupped his cheek, turning his face back towards her.

She threw her arms around his neck, hearing the small yelp of surprise as they fell to the ground, the umbrella laying forgotten beside them. Instantly his arms went around her, holding her tightly as he fought back his own tears.

"It was you," she muttered against his neck, "It's always been you Adrien. I've always been in love with you."

He couldn't handle hearing her tender words, and broke down, trying to bury himself in her shoulder. When he felt her move away, he sat up, trying to close the distance again, but she beat him to it. The second he was up, her lips found his.

The rain was forgotten as love swelled inside their hearts, pushing back the cold of the storm. They parted smiling at each other, laughing despite the rain. Eyes closed and foreheads resting against each other, neither noticed the ray of sunlight that peeked through the clouds, shining down on them.


	2. Adrinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is the second gift for JuliaFC! You may have seen her name floating around my fics. She has been my beta and friend since forever, and I wouldn't be half the writer I am today without her. This one is for you! Lots of love and melty camembert hearts!

"I'm going to do it. This time for sure!"

Alya smiled at the bluenette's excitement and determination. She couldn't count how many times Marinette had said those words. She watched the bluenette walk over to their resident sunshine child where he was talking happily with Nino.

Being her best friend, she was a step behind her, ready to give her bestie the chance she needed.

"A-...I-... Hi! Umm…" Marinette fiddled with the gift behind her back, her words blending together in her rush to get them out, "I-wanted-to-gake-you-a-mive-I-gift!"

Alya facepalmed, looking over her glasses and seeing Adrien's 'Marinette' smile gracing his face. The reporter would bet money that Adrien had just as big a crush on Marinette as the bluenette did on him. No one who didn't have feelings for someone didn't, no _couldn't_ , make those kinds of soft loving eyes.

And Adrien Agreste only gave _those_ eyes to one girl.

"You want to give me a gift you made?" Adrien managed to work out the messy tangle of letters that passed as words for Marinette. Alya had to give the boy kudos for that.

Marinette simply nodded, bringing the gift forward and holding it out to him. Alya took that as her cue, grabbing Nino by the arm and dragging him away before he could protest.

But protest he did, as soon as they were out of earshot of their friends, "Alya come on! I wanted to see!"

"You can see just fine from here. She actually managed to give him the gift, give them a chance!" Alya half angrily-have amused whispered.

Nino pulled her to a stop, letting out an exasperated sigh, "No Alya wait, you are going to want to see,"

"YES!" Marinette squealed suddenly, causing every head to turn in her and Adrien's direction.

Marinette threw her arms around Adrien's neck seconds before he lifted her up and twirled her around. Alya's jaw dropped, making Nino laugh, "I was trying to tell you, my man has been trying to ask Marinette out since our trip to New York. He was going to wait until Christmas but after yesterday,"

"The akuma?" Alya asked, her eyes locked on their friends smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

"Yeah, apparently Adrien got hit, and it showed him what his life would be like without her." Nino grabbed Alya's hand, "He was a wreck last night. Called me at two in the morning freaking out and wanting to make sure it was just a dream."

Alya felt her heart swell in joy, watching the loving kiss they shared.

"He told me he wouldn't be the same if he had never met her. He was adamant that he couldn't lose her, even after I told him a million times that he wasn't going to lose her." He watched happily as his best friend held the beautifully kind hearted girl in his arms. "The Moth man terrorizing the city isn't cool, but at least this once,"

"It turned out in our favor." Alya finished for him, squeezing his hand and turning slightly to smile at him. He gave her a subtle smile before taking her back over to their friends.

Alya immediately saw the glint of rose gold at Marinette's wrist, a small trinket with an infinity symbol on it that definitely hadn't been there before. Words flew past the bluenettes lips as she approached, making her have to try a little more than usual to decipher ' _Marinette speak'_. She squealed with her friend at the obvious news that the designer and model were now dating, their happiness climbing higher than usual as the ship she'd been waiting to sail finally took off. Nino gave Adrien a fist bump, but it made her think, seeing the way Adrien and Marinette's hands linked up despite their gloves.

Watching them walk to class, not a single stutter fell from her friends lips. In fact as Adrien whispered something to her with a cunning grin, Marinette actually groaned and pushed him away. Adrien whined her name when she walked off, saying something about... a cat being left in the cold? Why did that sound, like it meant something more?

The comment made Marinette giggle, and she kissed the blonde model again softly when he caught up to her. Alya could see the tremble in his legs, the way his entire body seemed to relax all at once. He was practically melting on the spot. For some reason, she almost imagined a tail on him, swishing back and forth happily.

Alya shook her head, shaking the lingering thoughts from her mind. Her friends were finally together, and gushingly happy. It was all she had ever wanted for them, and she wasn't going to question the Christmas miracle in front of her. Marinette and Adrien were meant to be, no one could tell her otherwise.

She squeezed Nino's hand, telling him, "I think they'll be the ones to make it to the end."

Nino nudged her arm gently, kissing the side of her head, "We will too." Alya blushed, but nodded, pulling the DJ to class with her as thoughts of what their lives would be like in ten years lit a warm fire in her soul. She knew that no matter what turns they took, the four of them would be together, friends until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment and review if you want! Feedback is my fuel!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


	3. Ladrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Last but not least (and actually there is one more, but that one is much longer and I'll explain later lol) this one is for Rosehealer02! Your feedback and new perspective on things, and talking ideas out with me, has really helped me more than I could ever say.

They sat side by side on the roof of the mansion, sharing the large, fluffy black blanket. It wasn't too cold, but cold enough that Ladybug had brought hot chocolate. The warmth of the thermos seeped into his hands, and as she laid her head on his shoulder, a soft smile erupted on his face.

He laid his head against hers, watching the stars twinkle in and out of existence.

"I'm sorry." Ladybug said suddenly.

He lifted his head, looking at her with a confused frown, "For what? You can lay on my arm anytime you want, you're my girlfriend."

Ladybug shook her head, trying to smile, "No it's not that. I… You are so wonderful Adrien." She touched the little golden sun around her neck. It was an inside joke between the two of them. When they first started dating, she told him that he was her sun, her brightness and joy even on the darkest of days.

She was his moon. His night. His safe haven. She was a light of her own, but gentle and soothing, a balm to the bright unbearing day where he had to hide who he was.

He touched the crescent moon on his neck, its smooth and cool texture a reminder of the girl it represented. "I'm nothing special." He told her yet again, watching as her gaze turned fierce.

"You are! Stop saying that. You aren't just a handsome face Adrien. You are so much more than that. You are truly kind and loving, smart and amazingly athletic." She took his hand, kissing his knuckles and sending a shockwave into him that instantly pushed back the cold. Heat rose to his face, and she smiled lovingly, holding his hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"I love you."

A strong bite burned in the back of his eyes, his voice trembling. They had been dating in secret for over six months, and this was the first time the three simple words had ever been spoken out loud. He scooted closer to her, using every last tendril of will he had to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry I've never said it before now." She continued, "I was just, afraid."

"Afraid…" he whispered in shock, "Of… of what?"

"That, once I said it, or if I said it too soon that… I'd scare you away." He pulled her into his arms, the subtle floral aroma mixed with that familiar scent of something warm that he could never place filling him to the core.

"You could never scare me away." He wished more than anything that he could tell her who he was, that he was by her side more than she believed, but the night he agreed to go out with her as Adrien - Bunnyx had appeared out of a burrow in his room.

Her warning was simple, ' _Don't tell her who you really are, and don't let her find out.'_ Apparently, the balance was interrupted at the moment, teetering at the edge of a cliff that would cause the end of the world. He didn't know her real identity, and she didn't know he was Chat Noir. It's the only reason their dating right now was safe. According to Bunnyx at least.

"I love you too." He whispered huskily, kissing the side of her head before holding her closer. "More than anything in this world. No matter who you are under the mask, my heart will be yours until the day mine stops beating."

He felt her arms tighten around him, and she asked him shakily, "Adrien I… I don't want to lie to you anymore. I can't."

He waited patiently, watching as her eyes bolted up to his when he stayed silent.

"Not about anything bad!" She quickly tried to reassure him, "I would never, ever hurt you that way."

He smiled, "Bug I know you wouldn't. You are the most honest, genuinely good soul I've ever met. I'd never believe that you'd do something to hurt me on purpose, and I know how you feel about liars." She opened her mouth but he put a finger to her lips, "But I know that lying is necessary for you sometimes, because of this."

Lightly tracing the outline of her mask, her eyes closed, saying it again, "I don't want it to be that way anymore."

She looked down in her nervousness, finding the courage to get the words to actually form. "Do you remember a few weeks ago, when you said you wished we could spend more time together?"

He nodded, "But with my schedule it's hard. I know. I can't expect you to change your life around mine, that isn't fair to you."

The tremble in her hand didn't go unnoticed by him, and he asked instantly, "Are you getting cold? We can go down to my room."

She shook her head, "No, it's not the cold…" she started to stand anyways, "But, maybe we should go to your room for this."

He nodded and she put her arm around his waist as he stood with the blanket and thermos she'd brought. She quickly yoyo'd them into his room, and he set them down on his coffee. She was back in his arms in seconds, and he asked softly, "Talk to me Bug, what's going on?"

Instead of answering, she pulled back, running her fingertips through the small hairs at the nape of his neck. Her eyes locked on his, and the words that left her caused a short in his brain.

"What?" He asked, knowing he heard her wrong.

"If you are okay with it that is. I know it will probably change things, and if you want to break up with me after you know I'll understand… but I need you to know who I am. Who I really am. I hate not being able to help you the way I want to sometimes. Being so close, and not being able to even give you a hug when I can see how down you are… it eats me up and I can't take it anymore."

Her words took a minute to process as his mental capabilities finally started rebooting, and he understood within seconds, "I know you outside of the mask, don't I?"

She nodded, and he said it instantly, "I want to know. I'm not going to lie I… I've had my suspicions, and I really, really hope I'm right."

"Who do you think-" he shook his head, cutting her off gently, "I don't want to jinx it." He went over to his desk, writing her name down and folding the paper in half before walking back over to her. He lifted the little slip of paper, smiling, "I'll show you, once you detransform."

She let out a shaky breath, and said it softly, "Tikki, spots off."

The brush of magic swept over her being, and he beamed, his heart swelling to unimaginable proportions when he saw her face. He held the slip of paper out to her in silence. She took it, opening it and staring at the name for a few seconds before tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry Marinette." He whispered lovingly. She practically crashed back into his arms, and he told her with no hesitation, "I love you, I've been in love with you for so long it has killed me to keep those words to myself." He squeezed her tighter, "But there is something I have to tell you too."

She wiped the tears from her face giving him a questioning look when he continued to smile at her, "You aren't the only one of us who has had to lie on occasion, and I hope you know that I never would have done it if I hadn't been warned not to say anything."

Before she could say anything, he looked at the brilliant red kwami smiling at him in approval. He knew then that this was the right thing to do. "Hi Tikki. It's nice to see you again."

She giggled, "It's nice to see you too Adrien."

Marinette looked between them, "Again?"

"Oh come on Pigtails, don't make us spell it out for you." The black cat kwami appeared at the top of Adrien's head, settling down in his hair with a mischievous grin on his face. "You know I don't like having to do too much work."

Marinette pointed at Plagg, her eyes wide, "PLAGG! What are you doing… here… with…"

Marinette went as still as a statue, and Tikki shook her shoulder when she realized what was happening, "Marinette, breathe!"

The bluenette took in a much needed breath and her tears renewed as she covered her mouth, her eyes wildly scanning his face. Recognition shining in her eyes after only a minute or two, "Minou?"

He smiled, "M'lady."

A soft sobbed escaped from between her lips, but her eyes were bright as that sob turned into a small laugh that rang through his core. Their lips met the way they had a hundred times before, but this time it was different.

It was like their first real kiss all over again, only this time, with nothing holding them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And a BIG thank you again to my beta's. You are all so amazing and absolutely wonderful. I have never been more honored to have friends like you four. (Ma soeur de coeur, that means you too!) Thank you for being such an inspiration to me (they are all amazing writers as well^-^) and for everything you do!
> 
> As always feel free to comment and review if you want! Good or bad, i can take it!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 2 more gifts to go! As always feel free to comment or review if you want! Feedback is the fuel of my life!
> 
> Au Revoir for now!


End file.
